


Time may change me (But I can't trace time)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble Fic, M/M, Tumblr request, just romantic fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Family Gatherings</em>
</p><p>Patrick feels a little insecure about himself before a family gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time may change me (But I can't trace time)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request. I'm not sure what else to say. Sorry it's so short.  
> Title from David Bowie's "Changes"

It’s been a couple of years since Patrick and Pete began officially ‘dating’ after many years of being close friends, and even though they’d both been to family get-togethers before, this would be the first time. 

Patrick was just as nervous now to hang out with Pete’s family as he was when he was eighteen and unsure of most of the world. Even Pete could tell, watching him figure out what he would wear, fingers trembling as they hovered over a Bowie shirt, the other hand doing the same to a more dressier shirt.

“Wear the Bowie shirt. You’ll look great in it.” Pete decides to butt in, wrapping his arms around Patrick from behind, pulling him in for a hug.

Patrick pauses for a moment, taking in the hug he’s receiving from his boyfriend before he decides to speak.

“What if your family…doesn’t think you should be dating me?”

While Pete thinks that’s probably one of the most silliest things he’s heard in a fair bit, he knows the amount of concern dripping from the younger’s tone isn’t one to be messed with, that he needs answers right away before he turns into a nervous wreck.

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. We’re both old enough now that we don’t need my mom’s permission to be dating, and if she really needed to fight me on it, not that she would; she’ll know that we’ve been making records together and touring the world together _for years_.” Pete whispers reassuringly into Patrick’s neck, pressing a soft kiss before continuing “Otherwise, you’re _perfect_. I don’t think my family would want me to be dating anyone else. Don’t worry about yourself today. Let me do that for you, okay?”

Patrick sighs, knowing what Pete is saying to him, and figuring that he is right. He probably wouldn’t want Pete dating anyone else either if he was completely honest with himself.

“Okay. I love you so much, you know?” he says, turning around in Pete’s arms, wrangling the Bowie shirt in his hands as he kisses Pete and Pete kisses back just as passionate. 

Today was gonna be a good day.

 

_end._


End file.
